game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Super Multiverse Battle Arena/SMBA-Diary/Shattered Nexus Trailer
This is a Transcript of the "Shattered Nexus" Trailer of Super Multiverse Battle Arena. Transcription (The screen is black, then it cut into Itsuki Alexandrov from Paradox series runs alone with his M8A2 Assault Rifle in a rather-dark place that appears to be a Shibuya's city ruins. As he runs slower, suddenly an RPG fires come to his direction and then he quickly evade the rocket as it hit the wall where he was standing. Then the screen cut to a Itsuki's face close-up staring at the source of the RPG fires.) 'Itsuki: '''What the hell...? (''Screen then shows us a shillouette of a magical girl behind the smokey haze caused by the explosion. and Turns out it is Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica and she walks close to Itsuki and ready to aims her MP5K to him. Itsuki closes his eyes but suddenly Homura's hand get shot from a distance and her MP5K fell off as the result. The Magical Girl turns her sight to the source of attack and the screen zooms into Reimu Hakurei from Touhou Project holding her ofuda and waving at her.) 'Reimu: '''Not so fast, sweet lady. (''Itsuki then gets up then waving at Reimu while smiling. He quickly draws his assault rifle and fired it at Homura who is also quickly jumps to evade Itsuki's fire. Reimu also start to fires her Yin-Yang orb toward Homura which is hit the magical girl and make her fell to the ground. Itsuki then walks slowly into downed Homura and fires a spike grenade on her. He then with Reimu falls back and watch Homura explodes with the grenade. The two then rendevouz and watch the explosion's aftermath.) 'Itsuki: '''That's how you deal with the enemy. (''The Scene zooms out and cut into a place not far away from the previous scene. In there, Joel from The Last of Us loads his sniper rifle and silently walks close to his target that appears to be George Adler from In Decay series who sneaking not far behind Itsuki and Reimu while preparing his machete.) '''Joel: '''Got you! (''Joel then quickly fires his rifle and it hits George directly. Joel smiles in satisfaction but it fades quickly as his neck being hold by Solid Snake from Metal Gear series) 'Snake: '''Keep you waiting, huh? '''Joel: '''Ah crap. (''Snake "takedown" Joel and then he hides into his signature cardboard box and run away. But then he accidentally stepping on the minefield hazard, Snakes sighed a little and then it explodes. The Scene then zooms out and zooms in into Itsuki and Reimu who now runs while being chased by the horde of Triceratops from the Lost World series. The two then spots an automated turret system, Itsuki quickly hack the turret and the gun's led turned green and it start to firing at the Triceratops until none of them left. The two then slows down their running and look back, only finding that K'Leh and Montezuma the Humanoid Raptor which both also from Lost World series chasing after them. After running away far enough, Itsuki and Reimu find themselves cornered. Both K'Leh and Montezuma smiles cynically and ready to attack both.) 'Montezuma: '''A Feast for me! (''Suddenly, an Apache helicopter appears and firing at both K'Leh and Montezuma. The mutated raptor manage to evade the fire while K'Leh were reduced to gore. Then suddenly Calvin "Saint" Silex from Warzone series holding his com-link on his ear walk together with Kongou from Kantai Collection and Brungbaren from Legend of Stygr series toward Itsuki and Reimu.) 'Saint: '''Thanks for the assist! (''Itsuki and Reimu stare at those three smiling in relief) 'Itsuki: '''Just in time (''As Saint, Kongou, and Brungbaren rendevouz with Itsuki and Reimu, Montezuma suddenly evovled and showing his ultimate form. The band of five then attacking the Evolved Montezuma with their default weapons but it doesn't seem to work. As the Montezuma grows stronger, Itsuki then start to look each others and all of the five guy band nodding together. Itsuki start to use his time slowing abilties and throws multiple Hunter-Killer drone at the humanoid raptor before he normalize the time flow again.) 'Itsuki: '''Look-Alive, Asshole! (''Reimu takes up a spell card and use her Fantasy Heaven ability toward Montezuma. Meanwhile, Kongou also fires up all her cannon at him.) 'Kongou: '撃ちます！Fire！Fire! (Trans: Enganging! Fire!) (Brungbaren roars and use his fiery iron claw ability to ripped out Montezuma's skin. Saint use the XM25 and fired it at the raptor until finally, all the attacks make the Montezuma reduced into gores and limb parts. The Five-guy band breathes heavily and sigh in relieved. After a few moments, a lights appears and illuminate them. All of them then then look at the light ray that gets brighter and bigger and it actually reveals a Shattered Nexus (a pyramid-like structure) floating above the already destroyed Shibuya city. near the structure there a lots of portals that showing some of the playable maps like Caracas, Academy, Kriegler Island and others. Itsuki then grin happily and look back at the other four.) 'Itsuki: '''You guys are ready for another round? (''Reimu and Saint are smiling in spirit, Kongou excited with it and Brungbaren roars happily.) 'Reimu: '''Whatever you say.. '''Saint: '''Just Count me in! '''Kongou: '行きましょう ! Ikimashou! (Let's go!) 'Brungbaren: '*growls* (The screen then changes to them staring at the Nexus and the screen faded black and the Super Multiverse Battle Arena logo shows up and then followed by "Available now on PC, PS4, Xbox One and Anima" word.)